


A Treat for the Senses [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Seventies Penguin Paperback Style Book cover I drew for the incredible "Treat for Senses" fic from happyeverafter72(My Holmestice Gift)I loved it, so I drew it a cover.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Treat for the Senses [Fan Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasure for the Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632780) by [happyeverafter72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72). 




End file.
